


The Summer House

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An unexpected birthday gift, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Italian Summer Home, Lucius Malfoy turns 50, Pansy needs to learn a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Sequel to Becoming Lady Malfoy.Whilst celebrating Lucius Malfoy's fiftieth birthday on the Amalfi Coast at the Summer Home, Lucius receives the most unexpected gift.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: RAREHPBINGO





	The Summer House

For as long as he could remember, Draco adored travelling to his family’s summer home on the Amalfi coast. It brought back memories of happier times before his father was imprisoned, and the Dark Lord returned. Now the blight that has infested his family’s home was no more, and he was now free to share the wonders of that house with his son, whom he was so very fortunate to have. What’s more is that his wife of two years was expecting their second child, something which hadn’t occurred within the Malfoy family line for generations. 

He stared at the fancy invitation his mother had sent, informing him that he and Millie were invited to celebrate his father’s fiftieth birthday. Whilst this was a momentous occasion, Draco was concerned. His time spent in Azkaban and the stress of playing host to the Dark Lord had resulted in his father suffering from ill-health. Tremors in his hands; nightmares that woke the entire house and sullenness that not even his mother could lift. 

The only light in his father’s life was Scorpius, and Draco hoped that by bringing his son that it would do his father some good. Whilst, Lucius Malfoy may not be the most affectionate man. He was besotted with his grandson and spoiled him in a way Draco had never been. Which was saying something considering the way he’d been raised. Draco turned when he heard the sound of his son’s footsteps thundering down the hallway towards him and smiled. 

His wife, whilst not being from the most affluent family, was his greatest treasure. Millicent had blossomed once they’d left Hogwarts. When Draco had returned, for what was known as his eighth year at Hogwarts, he’d been shocked to see how much she had changed. Gone was the quiet, shy girl and in her place was a woman with a laugh that had people looking to see what she found amusing, and a smile so infectious you couldn’t help but smile back. When he’d gone to her father to ask for his permission to court his daughter. Ivan Bulstrode had almost fallen out of his chair in shock. Even his own father had been surprised but agreed nonetheless. 

“Scorpius be careful, you’ll wrinkle your robes,” Millie said as she hurried after their son, hand resting on top of her swollen stomach.

“What are you doing up? You know the healer told you to rest,” Draco said eyes wide when he saw his wife dressed to the nines.

“If you think I am missing out on your father’s birthday just because I am with child, you can think again. Besides, there are chairs at your parents’ house. So plenty of resting,” Millie said, giving him a small kiss which caused their son to giggle and hide his eyes behind his tiny hands.

“That is beside the point, Millie. You are due any day now, and I know Pansy is going to be there. I don’t want her upsetting you,” Draco said as he straightened his bowtie. 

“I couldn’t care one bit about that harpy. I never even dreamed it would be possible to be your wife, Draco. However, you chose me, and as long as we are happy, that is all that matters. Plus, knowing that I’ve given you not only one heir, but will be providing you with another. Makes anything Pansy can say insignificant,” Millie replied, wrinkling her nose at the mention of her old housemate. 

“You will tell me if she starts on you, won’t you?” Draco asked, looking at her with an earnest look as he picked up the invitation which had started to flash blue. 

“Scorpius sweetheart, come to Mama,” Millie said, opening her arms wide for her son. He was only too happy to be carried by the way he snuggled into her body, being careful not to kick her.

Draco held the invitation out to his wife, who grasped it delicately between her fingers. The unmistakable tug behind his navel had him reaching to anchor Scorpius in case he fell and hurt himself. It felt like they were travelling for months before finally, they landed in the courtyard with their feet firmly upon the ground. Draco noticed Millie sway slightly and quickly escorted her up the stairs and into the foyer. 

“Draco, will you stop fussing! It’s just a little motion sickness. Portkey travel always leaves me feeling queasy,” Millie chided softly, as she was manhandled into a chair. Whilst a house-elf brought her a calming draught. 

“Is that my little scorpion I hear?” Narcissa said as she walked hurriedly towards them, eyes bright with a smile that she had only for those she considered dearest. 

“Gwama!” Scorpius said excitedly, as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly before showing her his favourite toy. Forgetting that she was the one who gave it to him.

“The guests are in the garden,” Narcissa explained as she kissed Draco affectionately on the cheek before stooping to do the same to Millie.

Draco extracted a small package from his pocket that had been expertly wrapped and handed it to his son. “Why don’t you give this to Grandfather?” Draco suggested as he helped Millie to stand.

They followed his mother into the lavish gardens, which were teeming with people Draco had grown up with. His friends from Hogwarts, his father’s associates and the ladies from his mother’s social circle plus various Ministry officials. Lucius was sat upon a lavish throne-like chair which he seemed to be enjoying immensely as his guests, fawned upon him, lavishing him with gifts and secrets. 

“Baba! Baba! Look!” Scorpius shouted when he spotted his grandfather, breaking free from his Grandmother’s grasp.

He ran through the crowds of people almost sending one portly looking man face-first into a plate of oysters. Draco smirked at the outrage on some of the adults’ faces which quickly turned to ones of false sweetness when his father gave them a sharp look before pulling the toddler onto his lap.

“And what do you have for me, little one, hmm?” Lucius asked, moving backwards as his grandson thrust the gift into his face.

“I open?” Scorpius asked, looking up at his grandfather with big wide grey eyes.

“Scorpius, that gift is for your Grandfather, not you. Let him open it please,” Millie said softly as she sat gratefully down into a chair that was infused with cushioning charms.

“How about we do it together? I’ll do the ribbon, and you can do the paper?” Lucius said compromising with the young boy on his lap who looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

Lucius carefully pulled the dark grey ribbon and set it aside, as he watched Scorpius enthusiastically pull on the paper, revealing a thin wooden box with hinges. Lucius lifted the lid and was surprised to see a brand new cane nestled on the finest emerald velvet. As soon as he touched it, it returned to its original size. The squid head was an unusual and fascinating design and fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. 

“Thank you, little one,” Lucius said patting Scorpius’ blond head of curls gently as he twisted the top which allowed him the securely sheath his wand inside. 

The party went on late into the evening, though the few that remained were close personal friends and allies. Draco picked his sleeping son up off his mother’s lap and carried him upstairs to the nursery. Just as he was tucking his son into bed, the door opened, revealing the pale face of Blaise Zabini.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, noticing the tension in his friend’s jaw. 

“It’s Millie. Pansy thought she would be able to goad her into a duel. When Millie ignored her, Pansy hit her with a leg-locking jinx when she got up to leave. She’s fell into your mother’s roses directly on her stomach,” Blaise said in a rushed tone, as the two men tore out of the nursery and down into the gardens.

“What is the matter with you, Pansy? How could you be so cruel? That is my wife and child you have just attacked, and if anything happens to them, you will pay!” Draco shouted, eyes gleaming dangerously as he went to tend to his wife, who looked as white as a ghost. 

“She tripped and fell, Draco. Honest to Merlin, she did. Isn’t that right Daph?” Pansy sneered as she looked to the tall blonde woman to her left.

“No, it isn’t. You’re a right bitch, Pansy,” Daphne said glaring at the pug-nosed woman before storming into the house.

“Blaise, dear can you call the Aurors and a Healer. My daughter-in-law needs to be seen to,” Narcissa instructed as she patted Blaise’s arm sending him away. 

“I think I’d like to lie down now,” Millie said as she tried to get out of her chair. As soon as she did so, she gasped as a rush of warm liquid ran down her legs onto the flagstone floor.

“Dr-Draco! My waters just broke,” Millie said in alarm as she took her husband’s arm, allowing him to help her slowly up the stairs to their bedroom. 

“You may leave us now, Draco,” Narcissa initiated as she shooed her son from the room. 

A House-Elf quickly helped Millie out of her clothes, and into something more comfortable just as the Healer arrived. Millie reclined against the headboard, hands trembling in fear that something terrible had happened to her child to make them decide to come early. The calming draught that was thrust into her hands did little to calm her anxiety. Nor did the Healer who thought it was okay to begin examining her without her consent. His fingers felt cold and lifeless and only seemed to fuel her agitated state.

Draco sat on the floor outside their room, a glass of Firewhisky in his hand though it remained untouched. Head resting against the wall, he waited not wanting to leave her side altogether, should he be needed. He could just about hear the Healer talking to his mother, and the next thing he heard was Millie cry out in pain. If it weren’t for his father’s cane blocking his ability to get up off the floor, he would have been inside that room no matter what his mother declared. 

“You fell asleep, son. Miss Parkinson has been arrested for assault and with intent to harm an unborn child. She is to be sentenced next week and will probably receive a suspended sentence,” Lucius explained as he transfigured a figurine into a chair and sat down. 

Draco tried to concentrate on what his father was saying, but all he could focus on was the sound of his wife, as she laboured to bring their child into the world. “How long has it been?” Draco asked his voice, laced with sleep.

“Six hours, give or take,” Lucius said as he summoned a House Elf who returned promptly with a brandy. 

“It was fifteen with Scorpius. Mother said he was too happy where he was,” Draco said chuckling at the memory. 

“Malfoys like to make entrances, Draco. Surely you know that and what better time than to usurp their own grandfather,” Lucius replied playfully as he sipped his drink, losing himself in thought.

“You’re just glad to have another reason to show off tonight, Father,” Draco replied no longer afraid of pushing his father’s buttons. They had been through too much together.

Draco jumped when he heard a piercing cry from within his wife’s room, a sound that he had heard only once before. He pulled himself to his feet, eyes wide and mouth open in awe, not noticing that his whisky was quickly being absorbed into the carpet. He turned as the door opened and the Healer came shuffling out, bag in hand.

“You may go in now, Lord Malfoy.”

Draco burst into the room to see Millie propped up in bed, face flushed with exertion and eyes shining bright as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, drinking in the sight of them.

“I’d like you to meet your son, Draco,” Millie said as she carefully passed their child over to her husband, who seemed to be speechless.

Draco held his infant son and gazed down at his small face. His hair was as black as night and the complete opposite of his brother. A tear rolled down his face when his son wriggled in his arms, yawning softly before wrapping his tiny fist around his finger and over his signet ring. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his father standing in the doorway, a proud look on his face. Standing, Draco walked over to him, pride radiating in his own eyes.

“Happy birthday, Father,” Draco said, handing his son to the man who meant more to him than anyone in the world. “Say hello to your grandson, Lucius Cyrus Malfoy”.

“Happy birthday,” Lucius whispered to the sleeping infant as he traced the child’s tiny features with his finger as though lost in a memory. Of a time when it was he being presented with his newborn son.


End file.
